Te lo dije
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Drabble. Brock es de los pocos que se ha dado cuenta que cuando Ash y Misty pelean, parecen esposos y sabe que terminarán casándose ¿Tendrá Brock la razón?


Hola! Ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo y apagando la PC xDDD Pero vine a publicar esta tontería mía, es otro de mis delirios de escritora y es un drabble, hace un año que no hago uno x333 Es un fiasco, pero igual y hice todo lo que pude, estaba viendo un post en Tumblr súpergracioso y me quede pensando "Todo mundo decía que Ash y Misty peleaban como si fueran esposos..." ¿Y si Brock les decía esto y nosotros ni en cuenta? En fin, ya dije demasiado y si me equivoqué en algo...avísenme, porque esto fue de rápido xDDD

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te lo dije<strong>_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>Durante su viaje, Brock era siempre testigo de las constantes peleas entre Ash y Misty, Tracey, May y Max tuvieron la oportunidad de ver algunas de esas peleas. Claro, varias personas eran testigos de sus discusiones, de ver cómo a veces Misty golpeaba a Ash y este no hacía nada.<p>

Todo empezó un día, mientras nuestros héroes acampaban en un bosque de Johto, en plena noche, una discusión entre la pelirroja y el morocho, y como siempre. Los únicos testigos eran Brock,, Pikachu y Togepi:

–¡En serio! ¡Eres tan insoportable Ash Ketchum! –gritaba Misty enojada. –Pobre de la que se case contigo.

–¡Mírate tú! ¡Eres tan gruñona! –el morocho trataba de defenderse.

–¡Tú eres tan infantil e inmaduro! ¡A veces no te soporto!

Los pokémon observaban, el criador Pokémon también, los tres hartos de ese gritoneo que tendrá los mismos resultados que siempre…ninguno.

–Si me permiten decir algo –interrumpió Brock. –¿Les han dicho que sus peleas molestan?

–¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ella empezó!

–¡No, él empezó, siempre empieza él!

–¡Pika, pika, pikachu! –protestó el ratón amarillo. –¡Pikachu, pika!

–Gracias por el apoyo Pikachu. –Brock sonrió con malicia.

–Sí, gracias Pikachu. –Ash dijo sarcásticamente. –Eres mi mejor amigo…

–Cómo sea, si observan bien, Togepi tiene sueño y por sus gritos no puede dormir. –el moreno señaló al Togepi somnoliento a punto de llorar.

–¡Oh, no! –Misty corrió a ver a su pequeño. –Perdóname, mami te quiere, mami te quiere –y sin más, apapachó a su Togepi.

A pesar de que su orgullo masculino le decía que siguiera enojado, cuando vio a Misty cuidar a su Togepi como si fuera un bebé, sonrió de ternura, aunque en cuanto vio que sus dos mejores amigos vieron, disimuló:

–¿Saben algo? Ustedes me recuerdan a cuando mis padres peleaban cuando yo era niño. –Brock se acostó en su bolsa de dormir y se cubrió, pero no sin decir…–Parecen esposos, ya quiero ver cuando se casen.

–¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron al unísono Ash y Misty, sonrojados, claro está.

–Cómo sea –el morocho hizo un leve estiramiento y se acostó en su bolsa de dormir. –Ya tengo sueño, así que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Pika… –hasta Pikachu sabía que eso era fastidioso.

–Sí, ya a dormir.

–Buenas noches amigos. Por cierto…–Brock hizo una pausa dramática. –Ustedes van a terminar casándose.

Pero ya no hubo reacción notoria, simplemente el sonrojo de los dos involucrados y la sonrisa victoriosa de Brock.

* * *

><p>–Se los dije –dijo un Brock de aproximadamente 25 años, viendo a Misty en un hermoso vestido de novia blanco con detalles azules y a Ash con un smoking blanco con una elegante corbata rayada.<p>

Varios años más tarde, en una gran fiesta, por fin Misty y Ash unian sus vidas en matrimonio…luego de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre y poco tiempo de noviazgo, porque, a fin de cuentas, ya no fue necesario.

–Les dije que iban a casarse un día.

–Yo se lo dije a Misty una vez. –se vanaglorió Tracey

–Y yo a Ash –Y luego May.

–Ajá, sí –con aire psicópata, Max se acercó a su hermana. –Fui yo el que se dio cuenta primero de que ellos iban a casarse.

–¿Qué? ¿Tan obvios éramos?

–SÍ –dijeron al unísono la coordinadora, el doctor, el observador y el ahora entrenador.

Puede que el futuro sea incierto a veces, pero cuando algo es obvio, es fácil predecirlo, y Ash y Misty, eran la prueba perfecta.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Algún día me saldrán mejor los drabbles xDDD Pero bueno, hice tooooodo lo que pude, originalmente sólo iba a meter a Brock pero Tracey vio señales, tengo la vana esperanza de que May y Max hayan notado señales. Pero en fin, seguiré practicando los drabbles, y además tengo muchos proyectos qué hacer :3<p>

En fin...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
